Can't Stay Along
by specialonyou
Summary: KaiSoo: Kyungsoo memilih melepaskan cincinnya dan akan pergi dari kehidupan Jongin -sorry for bad summary- langsung baca aja-lah. don't forget to leave your greats review please :)


**Title: Can't Stay Along**

**Cast: KaiSoo**

**Rated: T**

**Warning! Totally absurd, sad story, and maybe you'll find some typo(s)**

* * *

"**Aku lelah**"

Lirih Kyungsoo—menunduk sambil memainkan cincin platina yang melingkar indah dijari manis kirinya.

Membuat seseorang yang tengah melahap masakannya—berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo seketika menghentikan kegiatannya, meletakkan sumpit stainless di samping mangkuk nasinya.

"kau bicara apa tadi? Aku tidak mendengarnya." seseorang itu menatap Kyungsoo—pria muda bermata bulat itu dengan wajah datar tetapi tatapannya penuh dengan selidik. Ia terlihat masih mengunyah makanan di dalam mulutnya.

"Aku.. aku lelah Jongin," Kyungsoo mengulangi ucapannya dengan suara sedikit parau.

Jongin, seseorang yang disebut Kyungsoo mengernyit, ia sedikit bingung dengan arah pembicaraan Kyungsoo, "Apa maksudmu?"

"kubilang sekali lagi, aku sudah lelah. hampir beberapa bulan belakangan ini.. kurasa sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakan setelah aku berperang dengan batinku sendiri," Kyungsoo memberi jeda dengan menghela napas panjang.

Berpikir bagaimana agar Jongin tidak tersinggung dengan perkataannya.

Dan Jongin masih diam, menunggu apa yang ingin Kyungsoo ucapkan selanjutnya.

"Kau tahu... ternyata begitu susah untuk menggapai seorang Kim Jongin. Seorang supermodel Kai. Hanya terus bertahan dan bertahan. Hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan atas semua situasi buruk yang terus datang kepadaku. Hanya saja... ketika disaat keadaanku sangat rapuh—dan membutuhkan sandaran, kau terlalu sibuk dengan jadwalmu. Skandalmu dengan Krystal, lalu ibumu mendatangiku hanya untuk mengataiku bahwa aku adalah mimpi buruk baginya... dan memberiku uang untuk pergi jauh meninggalkanmu. Tetapi aku menolaknya." Tangis Kyungsoo pecah di akhir ucapannya, meredam suara tangis dengan punggung tangannya

terlihat jika keadaan Kyungsoo kini sangat tertekan. Bahwasanya ia selalu menyembunyikan semua bebannya dengan 'aku baik – baik saja' ketika Jongin bertanya kondisinya seusai kembali dari pekerjaan.

Jongin (sebenarnya) sangat terkejut—menyembunyikannya (tetap) dengan wajah datar dari ucapan Kyungsoo yang terakhir. Rahangnya mengeras dan tangannya mengepal, menunjukkan bahwa Jongin tengah emosi.

"jadi... ibuku pernah mendatangimu? Dia.. dia kesini?" suara Jongin sedikit tercekat ketika bertanya.

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk tanpa melihat Jongin yang dihadapannya, sudah tak sanggup untuk sekedar menjawab 'iya'. Bahunya yang sempit—serta rapuh itu bergetar karena isakan tangisnya.

Jongin mengangkat tangannya, ingin mengusap airmata yang mengalir di kedua pipi Kyungsoo. Tetapi berakhir menggantung di udara.

Dari palung hatinya, Jongin ingin merengkuh tubuh yang rapuh itu kedalam pelukannya.

Tetapi gengsi mengalahkan semuanya..

Ya. Sekarang bukan lagi Jongin yang dulu akan selalu memberikan pelukan hangat untuk Kyungsoo, tetapi **Kai yang angkuh**.

"Aku ingin—kita berhenti.. Disini. Lusa, Luhan dan Sehun akan menjemputku untuk tinggal di Cina." Kyungsoo melepas cincinnya dan mengembalikan cincinnya ke tangan Jongin.

Pertahanan Jongin runtuh begitu melihat Kyungsoo melepas cincin ikatannya.

"Apa?! Hey, Soo! kau tidak bisa memutuskan secara sepihak! Beri aku waktu. Aku janji akan bertanggung jawab atas semua masalah ini, juga soal ibuku dan Krystal tolong jangan pedulikan itu. Soo, Please..." Jongin akhirnya meraih tangan Kyungsoo dan kembali memakaikan cincin itu ke jari manis Kyungsoo.

Tetapi Kyungsoo menarik tangannya.

Kyungsoo menolaknya. Lebih memilih menyerah daripada ia terus melawannya sendiri yang sama saja akan membuat hatinya yang sudah hancur menjadi serpihan.

**"Kau— benar - benar mimpi buruk bagiku! Apa yang kau perbuat hingga ia lebih memilih kekasih laki – laki seperti kau ini daripada menikah dengan seorang wanita yang pantas mendampinginya?! Tuan Do Kyungsoo... apa kau tahu bagaimana perasaan seorang ibu ketika anaknya menceritakan status orientasi seksual yang menjijikkan ini, hah?! Dan yang terakhir kumohon kepadamu, Aku ingin kau pergi dari kehidupan Jongin. Aku akan memberimu uang, berapapun yang kau minta. Asalkan kau pergi jauh meninggalkan anakku."**

Kyungsoo hanya meringis sedih ketika mengingat ibu Jongin menginginkan ia meninggalkan Jongin—ah bukan, Kai. Selamanya.

Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan, ia tengah mengumpulkan kekuatannya agar tidak kembali jatuh saat menatap mata onyx milik Jongin. Mata bulat yang memerah akibat tangisannya menatap sendu Jongin.

"Soo... beri aku satu kesempatan lagi, Please... aku janji akan merubah semuanya seperti semula." Jongin meremas tangan Kyungsoo. Menunjukkan bahwa ia bersungguh – sungguh.

"tidak Jongin. kembalilah kepada Krystal, ia memang **wanita** yang pantas mendampingimu, bukan aku. Maafkan atas semua janjiku yang belum kutepati, kuharap kau tidak melupakan kenangan kita. Dan semoga kau bahagia dikehidupanmu yang baru meski tanpaku. Maafkan aku Jongin, maafkan aku.."

.

.

.

**END**

* * *

a/n: saya ini nulis apaan ;u; soalnya lagi kepengen bikin sad story KaiSoo sih jadi maap kalo ceritanya yang (terlalu) maksa dan ga sedih sama sekali -_- sebenernya disini mau pake cast HunHan, tapi saya ga tega kalo HunHan pisah ;A; eh gataunya dapet ide 'nyoba misahin KaiSoo deh' ehehe #dibakar

maafkan saya ngepost ff baru padahal masih punya tanggungan TGWS chapter 4 -_-v /bow/, gara gara exo pada ganteng semua di MAMA kemaren sih jadinya ngebiasin mereka ber-duabelas trus bikin beginian deh /buset kaga nyambung/.

ohya, saya mau bikin ff HunHan tapi masih bingung sama ceritanya = =' mungkin yang fluffy gitu ya :3 readers bisa ngasih saran kok :D

And the last, don't forget to give me your review please :)


End file.
